


Сын полка

by tanchouz



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/pseuds/tanchouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джесси тоскует в метамфетаминовой лабе, пока не приходит Майк</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сын полка

**Author's Note:**

> слэш только намеком  
> посвящается Хелените (Keep dreaming)

В прачечной стояли привычные шум и гудение. Работники с тележками сновали туда-сюда, загружали белье в гигантские стиральные машины, походившие на отсеки инопланетных кораблей, засыпали химикаты и запускали центрифуги, а из цеха глажки время от времени валил густой пар, превращавший скучную прачечную в живописный вокзал викторианской Англии. 

Дэвид Морковски тосковал, прислонившись плечом к холодному боку стиральной машины. На машине висела лаконичная табличка «не работает». Какой-нибудь случайный зритель мог бы решить, что такую же табличку можно нацепить и на самого Дэвида. Большую часть дня он проводил именно так — стоя у неподключенного оборудования и пялясь по сторонам. Однако случайных зрителей тут не было — все знали, что мертвая громада стиральной машины служит хитроумным прикрытием для входа в подземную метлабораторию.

Дэвид время от времени обводил помещение взглядом и зевал так, что хрустела челюсть. Ну и жизнь у этих трудяг. Какое счастье, что он родился не где-нибудь Гондурасе, а в свободной демократической стране. И ему не нужно плыть сюда в трюме нефтяного танкера, а потом убиваться на вредной работе, чтобы отправить на родину жалкие гроши. Дэвид снисходительно покачал головой. Он любил свою родину. На его родине любой человек с мозгами мог поднять бабла — даже иммигрант, вроде этих латиносов. Просто способ надо придумать, и неважно какой. Травить людей напичканной гормонами курятиной на законных основаниях или же убийственной наркотой в обход закона — все в руках предпринимателя. А так как рук целых две, можно заниматься и тем, и другим. И вполне успешно делать вид, что правая рука понятия не имеет, чем занята левая. Главное — родине процент отстегивать и налоговую декларацию правильно заполнять.

Мимо прошел Тайрус, и Дэвид подавился очередным зевком под его мрачным взглядом. Не успел он прийти в себя, как холодный металл под плечом вдруг пришел в движение, и, отскочив в сторону, Дэвид с тревогой увидел, как корпус стиральной машины, гудя, наклоняется вперед. Тайрус подошел и встал рядом. Оба невольно сделали два похожих движения рукой — в зависимости от того, кто где держал ствол. Вместе они смотрели, как замирает панель и как за корпусом стиральной машины открывается вход в сказочную пещеру, полную голубых кристаллов. Подземный тролль в желтом спецкостюме появился на верхней ступеньке и снял респиратор.

\- В чем дело? — недовольно спросил Тайрус. — Опять пару чуваков хочешь напрячь, чтоб они за вас лабу драили? 

Уолтер Уайт провел рукой по лбу, стирая испарину. 

\- Мне нужна помощь, — неохотно сказал он. 

\- Даже не надейся, — покачал головой Дэвид. — Ты в черном списке работодателей, приятель. Тут до сих пор помнят, как из-за тебя те три тетки отсюда вылетели. Прямым рейсом в Гондурас. С голоду подыхать. Да, Тайрус?

В лице Тайруса не дрогнул ни одни мускул. В глубине души Уолтера отряд демонов с радостным визгом вонзил вилы в его печень. Уолтер обычно легко справлялся с угрызениями совести. Однако сомнения в том, что те три тетки, которых он легкомысленно попросил прибраться в лабе, доехали все-таки до Гондураса, а не до ближайшей ямы в пустыне, время от времени оживали и отравляли ему существование. 

\- Как хотите, — угрюмо сказал Уолтер, — а пара человек мне нужна. Я один не справлюсь.

– Пацан погрузчик заводить не хочет?

Уолтер раздраженно махнул рукой.

\- Пацан… то есть Джесси… он вообще ничего не хочет.

\- Как это?

\- Так. Лежит в подсобке и молчит.

Тайрус и Дэвид переглянулись.

\- Продукт наш в нос попал, что ли? — спросил Дэвид.

\- Ерунда! — огрызнулся Уолтер. — Партия еще не сварилась! Ладно, я сам все химикаты залил. Но кто баки будет чистить? Опять я?

\- Так он давно лежит?

\- С утра.

\- С утра? Чего же ты молчал?

Уолтер в недоумении пожал плечами.

\- Что такого? У него бывает. И камеры там, между прочим, во всех углах. Сами могли заметить.

\- Ладно, остынь, — Тайрус отодвинул мистера Уайта с пути и двинулся к лестнице.

\- Сейчас я его расшевелю, — донесся его голос из глубины подвала. — Сейчас он у меня запрыгает как кот за бантиком. 

Уолтер посмотрел ему вслед и покачал головой.

\- Бесполезно, — вздохнул он.

\- Не скажи, — протянул Дэвид, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносившимся из лабы.

\- Бесполезно, — повторил Уолтер и снял очки. — Словами тут не поможешь. Ничего не слышит. Его как будто контузило — оглох на оба уха. 

\- Ну, Тайрус у нас мастер слова, — ухмыльнулся Дэвид. — Правда всего три знает. Но они действуют обычно. Разве что совсем уж контуженные не догоняют. 

\- И что за слова? — мрачно поинтересовался Уолтер. — «Щас башку прострелю?»

Дэвид внимательно поглядел на него.

\- Нет, — сказал он. — «Давайте поговорим о Боге». 

Уолтер вздрогнул, надел очки, и из лабы тут же раздался шум, подозрительно похожий на возню во время драки.

\- Спокойно, — Дэвид взял Уолтера за плечо. — Не дергайся… Вот он… Господи Иисусе…

И оба уставились на открывшуюся перед ними картину — из лабы по лестнице с трудом поднимался Тайрус, а Джесси Пинкман, решивший в этот день поиграть в аутиста, безвольно висел у него поперек плеча.

\- Ух ты! — раздался голос откуда-то сбоку.

\- Ты только погляди! — обрадовался голос с другой стороны.

\- Сдох, что ли? — поинтересовался кто-то третий.

\- Вы что здесь делаете все? — рявкнул Дэвид, оборачиваясь к толпе бойцов, незаметно собравшейся перед входом в лабу.

Те смущенно смотрели в стороны.

\- Так мы это, — нарочито беспечным голосом сказал один из бойцов. — Постирать принесли. 

\- Чего?

\- Постирать, — подтвердил другой, для убедительности поднимая набитый грязным бельем пластиковый пакет, в который обычно пакуют трупы. — Прачечная же…

\- Халявщики, — зарычал Дэвид. — Мать вашу так, сдавайте белье и валите отсюда. Не хватало еще ваши рожи светить тут, вдруг инспекция нагрянет. 

\- А что с пацаном? — работы в последнее время было мало, и бойцы соскучились. Кое-кто уже достал телефон и украдкой щелкал Тайруса, державшего Джесси на плече, словно римлянин, добывший себе сабинянку.

\- Хрен знает, — угрюмо ответил Тайрус. — Дайте пройти. Он дохлый, конечно, но если вы так и будете на пути стоять, я его прямо на пол сгружу. 

Бойцы расступились, и Тайрус двинулся к служебной каморке, которую работники прачечной неофициально использовали для перекусов и игры в карты, когда у них случался перерыв. Вся компания, побросав мешки с бельем, потянулась следом.

***

Джесси сидел на старом продавленном диване, закрыв лицо руками. Остальные, обступив его, молча наблюдали, как он едва заметно раскачивается из стороны в сторону.

\- На моего племянника похож, — наконец, подал голос один из бойцов. — Тот иногда точь-в-точь себя ведет. Пять лет пацану, всю кровь сестре выпил.

\- И что делать надо? — с надеждой спросил Дэвид.

\- Ну, — боец, почувствовав всеобщее внимание, важно прищурился. — Надо дать ему одно из двух. Или по жопе. Или то, что он любит.

\- По жопе говоришь? — Тайрус задумчиво посмотрел на Джесси. — И помогает?

\- Ни хрена не помогает. Но надо же что-то делать.

\- Ладно, а что он любит? — поспешно вмешался Дэвид, обеспокоенный нехорошим блеском в глазах Тайруса, продолжавшего щуриться на Джесси.

\- Дурь курить он любит, — пробормотал Тайрус, неохотно расставаясь с приятной перспективой от души надавать по жопе проблемному сотруднику. — Ныть и пиздеть.

\- Так может пару грамм ему того… — намекнул кто-то. — Не обеднеем.

\- Не обеднеем, — подтвердил Тайрус. — Но пацан тебе спасибо не скажет.

\- Почему это?

\- Потому что за эти пару грамм ему кое-кто ноги переломает. И тебе заодно.

\- Это кто ему ноги переломает? — подозрительно спросил Уолтер.

Все смотрели куда угодно, только не на него.

\- Уолтер? — Дэвид снова взял на себя роль ведущего этого шоу.

\- Да?

\- Что пацан любит?

\- Эээ… — тот растеряно посмотрел на Джесси. — Хоккей?.. на траве...

\- Гонки, — хмуро поправил Тайрус. — На льду. С грузовиками. Толку от тебя…

\- Эй пацан, смотри сюда, — один из бойцов протолкался к Джесси и бодро замахал у него перед носом пакетиком с “M&M’s”ом. — Таблетки радости! Съешь парочку — про свою дурь и думать забудешь.

\- Что ты несешь, — Тайрус раздраженно выхватил у него пакетик. — Ему ж не пять лет все-таки. 

\- Да ладно, и не на таких срабатывало. И вообще — он с утра ничего не ел.

\- Точно, может, он просто есть хочет? — оживился еще один альтруист.

Тайрус закатил глаза, и в ту же минуту дверь в каморку бесшумно отворилась. 

В наступившем молчании, глубоком, как тайна военного переворота в Чили, в помещение медленно вошел Густаво Фринг с бумажным пакетом в руках. Он обвел взглядом всех собравшихся вокруг дивана, и те невольно вытянулись по струнке под взглядом черных глаз, помнивших стадион Сантьяго и визиты каравана смерти. Глава метамфетаминовой империи перевел взгляд на Джесси. Тот больше не закрывал лицо руками. Однако появление Гуса, от которого Джесси обычно шарахался, как торчки из «Кристального дворца» — от джипа Хэнка Шрейдера, на этот раз не произвело на него никакого впечатления. Джесси смотрел в одну точку взглядом, полным такой неподдельной тоски, что сердце невольно обливалось кровью.

Гус Фринг медленно поднял пакет. Окружающие попятились. В пакете лежать могло что угодно. К тому же самая безобидная вещь в руках Гуса часто приобретала совершенно неожиданное и грозное предназначение. Гус неторопливо достал из пакета контейнер, украшенный логотипом «Лос Пойос Эрманос». От контейнера шел вкусный запах куриных ножек. Следом на свет появилась упаковка с жареной картошкой, соус и закрытый стакан с колой. 

\- Что? — Гус поднял брови, глядя на отвалившиеся челюсти бойцов. — Если я кормлю весь отдел УБН под дверями палаты Шрейдера — почему я не могу покормить подающего надежды сотрудника, когда тот в этом нуждается?

Все закивали и забормотали в том смысле, что да, конечно, что тут странного, пододвиньте стол и где салфетки.

Гус уселся напротив Джесси, посмотрел на него долгим взглядом поверх очков. Потом придвинул к нему коробку с ножками и сказал:

\- Поешь немного.

Эффект превзошел все ожидания. Глаза Джесси заблестели, словно ему вдруг явилось воспоминание, ранившее его до глубины души, он уткнулся лицом в ладони, и его плечи затряслись от глухих рыданий.

\- Черт, — пробормотал Тайрус. — Ну надо же, как похоже…

Гус снова окинул помещение взглядом, и на его лице возникло слегка обеспокоенное выражение. Как будто до него, наконец, дошло, что в комнате кого-то не хватает. Ситуация выходила из-под контроля, и глаза невольно искали человека, который в таких случаях выступал вперед и парой оплеух или выстрелов восстанавливал гармонию во Вселенной. Однако взгляд натыкался на кого угодно, но только не на нужного позарез спасителя. Гус многозначительно нахмурился. Тайрус в ответ виновато развел руками в ответ и посмотрел на часы.

\- Да ты погляди, — парни тем временем неуклюже тыкали лакомствами Джесси под нос и причмокивали. 

– Как хрустит, ммм… 

\- Объедение!

\- Ешь давай, а то злой Хьюэл придет, сожрет все нахуй, а потом тобой закусит…

\- Тише, — Дэвид махнул рукой и прижал палец к губам. — Он что-то говорит…

Все замолчали. В тишине стало слышно, как из-под сомкнутых ладоней приглушенным шепотом прозвучали два слова.

«Катастрофа… Полная катастрофа…»

\- Катастрофа? — озадаченно переспросил один из бойцов.

Все невольно посмотрели кто в окно, кто на потолок. 

\- Что, диспетчерам в аэропорту антидепрессанты давать перестали? — с опаской произнес Дэвид. 

\- О, щас Солу Гудману позвоню, — обрадовался стоявший рядом с ним парень. — Запишусь заранее. А то как рухнули эти боинги в прошлый раз — еле пробился к нему на линию. 

\- Побереги бабло, — раздался новый голос, и в комнату шагнул Майк Эрмантраут. — Сейчас мы с этой катастрофой разберемся.

Парень послушно спрятал телефон в карман. Во-первых, приказания начальства он привык выполнять на автомате. А во-вторых, если Майк собрался разбираться с катастрофой, можно было надеть пушистые тапочки, налить какао в чашечку и коротать время перед телеком, пока не позовут. 

\- Пинкман, — устало сказал Майк, проходя внутрь и бросая пакет с документами на стол перед Джесси. — Ну что за манера. Ни на минуту одного оставить нельзя — всех на уши поднял.

Джесси вздрогнул, когда прозрачная папка шлепнулась рядом с рассыпавшимися по столу ломтиками картошки. На его лице за несколько секунд успели смениться сразу несколько выражений — надежды, страха, радости, разочарования. Эта борьба чувств оказалась такой изнурительной, что сил на то, чтобы взять папку в руки, у Джесси не осталось. Он поднял взгляд на Майка. Если он надеялся, что по лицу хладнокровного киллера сможет догадаться о содержимом пакета с документами, то должен был испытать жестокое разочарование. Глаза Джесси просили, умоляли и требовали ответа, и окружающие, затаив дыхание, переводили взгляды с него на Майка, ожидая кульминации драмы, разворачивавшейся перед ними. Во взглядах, брошенных на Майка, уже читалось плохо скрываемое возмущение.

\- Дали тебе визу, дали, — утомленно произнес Майк. — Признали благонадежным. Так что едешь со мной. 

Джесси снова закрыл лицо руками. Его плечи поникли, словно ужас, который благополучно миновал, снова придавил его всей своей тяжестью, и Джесси в своем воображении переживал секунды несостоявшейся катастрофы, перед тем, как позволить восхитительному чувству облегчения затопить его ласковой волной. Руки стоявших рядом с ним бойцов невольно потянулись, чтобы успокаивающе похлопать его по плечу. Им было все равно, куда там собрался Джесси в компании Майка — главное, что парень перестал напоминать случайно уцелевшего свидетеля массовой резни и начал, наконец, подавать признаки жизни. 

Уолтер резко сказал:

\- Стоп!

Майк тяжело повернулся к химику.

\- Джесси уезжает?

\- Точно.

\- В страну, где американскому гражданину нужна виза?

\- Гениально, Уолтер. Как ты догадался?

Уолтер пропустил насмешку мимо ушей.

\- Что это значит? — свистящим шепотом спросил он. — Как это понимать?

\- Так и понимать, — неторопливо ответил Майк. — Мне визу дали, а ему — нет. Вот он и слетел с катушек слегка. Но я с тем парнем из визового центра поговорил. Так что теперь все в порядке.

И Майк невзначай поправил кобуру с пистолетом.

\- Ты что?!! — Уолтер шагнул к нему, отодвинув стоявшего рядом бойца. — Ты что, угрожал работнику посольства?!! Пистолетом? Ты понимаешь, что теперь нам всем крышка — это международный скандал!..

\- Уолтер, — укоризненно покачал головой Майк. — Ну откуда в тебе столько кровожадности?

Уолтер Уайт замолчал на полуслове, изумленно распахнув глаза за стеклами очков, услышав такое обвинение.

\- Тебя хлебом не корми — только запугать кого-нибудь дай. Никому я не угрожал. Просто нарыл кое-чего на того клерка. И предъявил компромат. Так что виза у нас постоянная. Он нам «воссоединение семьи» прописал. Самое распространенное вроде, так что я возражать не стал. Ты как, не возражаешь? — и Майк обернулся к Джесси.

Тот помотал головой, жуя картошку и листая буклеты, которые успел вытащить из папки с документами на выезд. Вид у него был беспечный и довольный, и картошку он жевал с таким удовольствием, что у смотревших слюнки текли.

Уолтер машинально поглядел на Джесси и прищурился. Потом шагнул к дивану и протянул руку.

\- Дай-ка сюда, — нарочито ласковым голосом попросил он.

Джесси, поколебавшись, неохотно протянул ему глянцевый буклет.

\- Так, так… — протянул Уолтер. — Белиз... Лучшие отели по фантастически низкой цене… И что все это значит?

Майк помолчал. Потом посмотрел на Гуса. Тот встал и, подождав, пока все взгляды не обратятся к нему с должным почтением, сказал:

\- Я рад, что все так удачно сложилось, и я могу сделать важное объявление в кругу своих преданных сотрудников. 

Тайрус и Майк одновременно посмотрели на Уолтера. Тот сделал вид, что слушает Гуса с напряженным вниманием.

\- Мы расширяем бизнес. Я восстанавливаю свои старые связи в Южной Америке, и скоро мы будем торговать новым продуктом. Из Колумбии. 

Майк бесшумно похлопал, многозначительно глядя на своих бойцов. Те дружно зааплодировали, а кое-кто даже сунул в рот пальцы, чтобы одобрительно свистнуть, но осекся под взглядом Майка.

\- В связи с этим ваш непосредственный начальник, — Гус кивнул на Майка, — будет некоторое время отсутствовать. Ему доверено встретиться с моими знакомыми на нейтральной территории, а так как эта операция требует секретности, местом встречи выбран курорт. В Белизе. Удобно и экономно. А наш варщик Джесси Пинкман поедет с ним, как специалист по оценке предлагаемого товара. Опыт у него большой, так что его мнению я доверяю.

Майк вздохнул и посмотрел на Джесси. Тот тайком таскал курятину из контейнера, но поймав взгляд Майка, виновато улыбнулся и облизал жирные пальцы. Майк склонил голову набок и прищурился, словно перед ним неожиданно включился канал для взрослых. 

\- Заместителем мистера Эрмантраута назначается Тайрус Китт. 

\- А лаба? — возмутился Уолтер. — Кто работать будет? 

\- А вам, Уолтер, мы найдем ассистента, — угрожающе произнес Гус. 

\- Не надо, — поспешно ответил Уолтер. — Не надо ассистентов. Я один прекрасно справлюсь.

\- Уверены?

\- Вполне. Только дайте мне человека для технической работы. Можно не очень смышленого. Главное — выносливого. 

\- Договорились, — грозный блеск в глазах Гуса понемногу угас.

\- И вообще, — вмешался Майк, — считай, что это положенный отпуск. Сначала пацан. Потом сам съездишь. На недельку. Все справедливо. 

\- Отпуск? — Уолтер задумался и тут же вздрогнул, когда запищал будильник на его часах. 

\- Партия!

Уолтер кинулся к выходу, потом вернулся, схватил еще пару буклетов со стола и исчез за дверью.

Майк кивнул одному из бойцов покрупнее, и тот без особой охоты двинулся следом за химиком, хотя ему явно хотелось остаться в комнате и досмотреть, чем тут все закончится. 

\- И вы тоже давайте, — Майк сделал приглашающий жест в сторону двери. — Конец фильма. Хорош балду пинать, работаем. Тайрус, принимай бригаду. 

\- Я думал, ты его с собой просто так берешь, — негромко сказал Тайрус, задержавшись рядом с Майком. — Вроде талисмана. На удачу. 

\- Одно другому не мешает. 

\- Думаешь, он потянет? 

\- Потянет, — спокойно ответил Майк. — Главное, его в хорошем настроении держать.

\- Хочешь совет? Надо давать ему одно из двух. Или по жопе. Или то, что он любит.

\- Ну, тут тоже, знаешь ли.

\- Что «тоже»?

\- Одно другому не мешает. 

Глаза у Тайруса стали круглыми, и Майк успокаивающе добавил:

\- Ладно, шучу, проехали. Инструкции нужны?

\- За тех чужих бегунков потолковать надо.

\- Хорошо. Сейчас подойду.

Оставшись в комнате наедине с Джесси, Майк присел рядом с ним на диван и посмотрел, как тот внимательно изучает страницу в единственном уцелевшем после набега Уолтера буклете.

\- Выбрал? — спросил Майк.

\- Смотри, — Джесси протянул ему буклет.

\- Это что за сарай? 

\- Это бунгало, — возмутился Джесси. — На берегу. Прикинь, засыпаешь и слышишь, как море шумит…

\- Море шумит, — с иронией повторил Майк. — К тебе серьезные люди на переговоры придут — а ты им: «Ах, послушайте, как море шумит…» Нам номер нужен в конце коридора — чтоб с пожарной лестницей рядом. И на втором этаже, не выше. Чтоб прыгать было невысоко. 

Джесси ничего не ответил. Он грустно посмотрел на вожделенное бунгало.

\- Это было бы круто, — прошептал он. — Я такое только в кино видел. 

Майк забрал у него буклет. Просмотрел без особого интереса, задержался на одной странице. Джесси меланхолично цедил колу из стакана и глядел в сторону. Майк закрыл глаза. Потом открыл.

\- Один день.

\- Два, — тут же ответил Джесси.

\- Сараи раздельные.

\- Ни фига.

\- Если комары начнут жрать — сразу сваливаем.

\- Майк…

\- Не обсуждается.

\- Окей. Я возьму химикаты какие-нибудь. 

\- Не надо. Подумают еще, что ты террорист.

\- У тебя же связи теперь есть, — Джесси ухмыльнулся. — Ты меня отмажешь. 

\- Ишь ты, — Майк обхватил затылок Джесси и слегка сжал. 

– Придется, похоже, тебя навестить сегодня, — произнес он, глядя Джесси в глаза. — Проследить, чтоб ты лишнего в чемодан не запихал.

\- Я еще проспать могу, — ответил Джесси, не отводя взгляда. — Надо проследить. Чтоб встал вовремя.

Майк вдруг притянул Джесси к себе и, глядя исподлобья, тихо сказал:

\- Еще раз так пальцы перед всеми сосать будешь — переломаю все к черту.

\- Вот так? — Джесси, ничуть не испугавшись, сунул палец в рот и медленно облизал.

\- Пацан, — раздельно и с нажимом произнес Майк. — Ты по краю сейчас ходишь. Понимаешь это?

\- Не в первой, — одними губами ответил Джесси. — Как-нибудь справлюсь.

В дверь постучали.

\- Можно? — поинтересовался за дверью голос.

\- А чего же нельзя? — Майк убрал руку и повернулся к двери.

Дэвид заглянул внутрь и сказал:

\- Тайрус велел передать, что с бегунками сам разберется. А мистер Фринг ждет у себя в восемь. Обоих.

\- Ладно. 

Майк и Джесси шли через привычные шум и гудение, минуя гигантские стиральные машины и время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы дать пройти работникам с тележками. Дэвид Морковски смотрел им вслед. Майк шел, сунув руки в карманы куртки, а Джесси на ходу размахивал буклетом. Поскользнувшись на мокром полу, Джесси уронил буклет и схватился за Майка. И они так и пошли дальше — Джесси держался за рукав куртки, словно боялся упасть, а Майк, которого любое вторжение в личное пространство напрягало по профессиональным соображениям, терпеливо позволял ему идти рядом с собой. 

Дэвид глядел и думал, что все-таки из двух озвученных сегодня методов воспитания второй работает лучше всего, и неважно, кто перед тобой — умудренный жизнью взрослый или ребенок, втянутый во взрослые игры.

Давать то, что любит.

Дэвид прислонился к стиральной машине. 

Надо запомнить.

У каждого найдется кто-нибудь, кому это очень нужно.


End file.
